Jafar's lamp
by brodie87
Summary: Jafar is finally trapped in his lamp. but when temptation is too much for Jasmine. what happens when she releases him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own these characters**

They were sat around a table, each one of them looking at the black lamp. Finally they'd managed to stop Jafar, and trap him in his lamp. The question now was, what we're they going to do with it. "I say we hide it away from here" said Aladdin "maybe another country"

"Aladdin I don't think that's such a good idea" Iago interrupted "if someone stumbles across it, and releases Jafar. The first thing on his mind will be revenge, believe me I know how his mind works"

Aladdin gave a sigh "your right Iago. I just thought with me going away, I could take the lamp with me" then Aladdin had an idea "hey I might as well leave it here, with a safe pair of hands" Aladdin looked up to Jasmine "Jasmine I think you should look after the lamp"

"what? Why me? Aladdin, Jafar nearly destroyed my life"

"I know Jasmine, that's why I know you won't do anything stupid"

Jasmine didn't look convinced "I dunno Aladdin"

"please Jasmine. I'm only going away for a few weeks"

"fine"

Aladdin left that night, after giving Jasmine a goodbye kiss. So Jasmine was left holding the lamp, she didn't like it. Infact she hated knowing Jafar was in the lamp she was carrying as she made her way to her room. She put it on the bedside table and got into bed, but she couldn't sleep. She kept starring at the lamp. She wanted to know why Jafar did all the thing's he did, what made go so insane and power hungry. She tried to ignore the voice in her head telling her to rub the lamp, but the voice was getting louder and louder, and soon she found herself reaching for the lamp and rubbing it. At first nothing happened, then red smoke started to pour out of the lamp. It was nearly filling her room, then before she knew it, she was starring at Jafar in his Genie form

"well, well, well what do we have here? Princess Jasmine has released me from my lamp"

Jasmine was frozen on the spot. She was terrified, and she thought she was looking at the devil "you, you look like the devil"

"mwhahahahaaa" Jafar had to laugh at that "sorry to disappoint you princess, but do I have a tail and horns?

"n no" stuttered Jasmine

Jafar was looking closely at her "what's up my dear? Do I scare you?

"you terrify me"

"interesting" Jafar said with a smirk "do I affect you in any other way?

Jasmine looked confused "what do you mean?

"oh come on princess, you know how I feel about you"

Oh no, just what Jasmine needed, Jafar going all weird on her

"hmmm princess, you find yourself in a bit of a situation"

"what do you mean?

"well princess, your all alone in your room with me" Jafar changed into his human form, then he advanced towards Jasmine

Jasmine was taken aback, he was looming over her now "Jafar what are you doing?

Jafar bent down to whisper in her ear "I told you before, you no how I feel about you"

But she didn't, she didn't know what Jafar feels for her "no Jafar, I really don't know how you feel about me"

Jafar whispered in her ear again "I love you" then Jafar starting moving toward her. Jasmine thought he was going to kiss her, then his lips grazed hers. Then there was a knock at her door

"jasmine?

It was her father. Jafar smirked then went back into his lap. Jasmine got control of herself before she called him in "yes father"

The sultan entered "ah Jasmine, I just came to see if your ok?

"I'm fine father, I'm just going to sleep"

"ah ok then, goodnight"

"goodnight father" the sultan left and closed the door behind him. Jasmine looked towards the lamp before she laid back down. Jafar had to be lying, he would say anything to get what he wanted. Then a thought came to her, she rubbed his lamp, which meant she was his master and she had three wishes. She indeed could turn quite interesting

**A/N a knew story. Hope you liked it **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own these characters

**Jasmine couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. What Jafar had said was going round in her head, even though she knew he was lying. But she needed to talk to him. It had been a good few hours since her father left, so everyone must be in bed by now. So if know one was gonna come in, this would be the perfect chance to talk to Jafar, and maybe mention the three wishes she had. Jasmine reached over and picked up the lamp. She was sat for a few minutes, just starring at it. Well it was now or never. She rubbed the lamp for the second time that night, and as before the red smoke started to pour out. Within a few seconds, Jafar was once again in his genie form, stood in Jasmine's room**

"**that's the second time you've brought me out of my lamp in one night. Am I really that interesting to you?**

"**I want to talk to you"**

**Jafar pulled an amused face "you just want to talk? Are you sure that's all you want to do?**

"**yes Jafar it is. I really can't think of anything else we could be doing" once Jasmine had said it, she realised how it sounded "erm I mean"**

**Jafar cut across her "don't worry princess, I'm aware of what you meant" Jafar started walking around Jasmine's room. Giving Jasmine a good chance to look at him in his genie form. He was tall, and well built and still had the beard that seemed to drive her up the wall. She also noticed, that all he was wearing was a purple bit of cloth, and it was covering whatever he had to hide. Jafar suddenly turned to face Jasmine, and noticed her checking an area of his body out. He couldn't help but smirk "is there something interesting you princess?**

**Jasmine quickly looked up to his face. Jafar noticing a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Jasmine was mortified, Jafar caught her having a good look at his crotch. Of all the places she had to be looking at "so princess, you said you needed to talk. I am as they say, all ears"**

**Jasmine took a deep breath before she began "you know I'm your master" for a second Jafar looked confused**

"**oh well yes, I guess you are. You know what that means don't you?**

"**yes I do" answered Jasmine "you have to give me three wishes"**

**Jafar raised his eyebrows "indeed I do princess. But what I'm interested in is, what do you need with three wishes hmmm? You've got everything you ever wanted right? And one day you will be sultana"**

"**Jafar pass me my robe" Jafar gave her a funny look "I haven't got….you know"**

"**I'm sorry princess I don't"**

**Jasmine gave him an irritated look "just pass me it"**

**Jafar slowly started walking up to where Jasmine was "and why would I want to do that?**

"**Jafar, I'm not exactly decent under these covers. Now pass me my robe"**

**Jafar grabbed the princesses robe, but dropped it on the floor just before her bed "whoops" said Jafar "why how silly of me, and I have a bad back too. Your gonna have to pick it up yourself"**

**Jasmine scowled at him, then rapped the bed sheet around her as she picked up her robe. So noticed Jafar's eyes stuck on her "you perv, you did that on purpose" Jasmine said as she was rapping her robe around her. Jafar pretended to look hurt**

"**oh princess you hurt my feeings"**

"**whatever, you don't have any feelings of any kind"**

"**I've already told you how I feel about you, or did you forget that little fact?**

**Jasmine stood up and walked right up to him "your lying"**

"**now why would I do that?**

"**because that's how you work Jafar. You lie to get what you want"**

**Jafar grabbed hold of her shoulders before he answered "Jasmine when have I ever lied before, hmmm?**

"**you lied when…..when"**

"**yes?**

"**err"**

**Jafar smirked "you see princess, I have never actually lied. I may have held back information, but once I had the lamp, You fully understood what I wanted to do. So why would I start lying about my feelings?**

**Jasmine knew Jafar was right, and she hated that fact. She wasn't going to tell him though, but she wasn't stepping down "you lie about your feelings, because you think it'll hurt me"**

"**mwhahahahaaa, oh princess I know you love attention, but for once it isn't about you. It's about me" Jasmine had a confused look on her face **

"**what do you mean it's about you?**

"**it's about what I want, and what I'm going to get"**

"**which is?**

**Jafar held her eyes with his before he continued "I've already told you princess I love you, and I will have you"**

"**that's what you think, you will never have me. I belong to Aladdin"**

**Jafar had to laugh at this "mwhahahahaaa, you mean that vile street rat? He's just a boy princess, what you need is a real man"**

"**what? like you, you mean? said Jasmine with an amused smirk **

**Jafar raised his eyebrow, and he said very slowly "yes princess like me"**

**Jasmine thought this topic of conversation had come to an end, but only for now "Jafar I want to talk about my three wishes"**

"**aren't you tired?**

"**no. even if I were, I still wouldn't be about to sleep with this on my mind"**

**Jafar gave a loud sigh "fine princess, you have three wishes…..well two"**

**Eh? What did Jafar mean by that? "what do you mean I have two? I haven't used any yet"**

"**oh I know, but your last wish will be to free me"**

**Did he really just say that? "I don't bloody think so, if I free you all hell will break loose. There's no way I'll be freeing you"**

"**you say that now princess, but you may change your mind" Jafar looked her up and down before he continued "going back to the wishes, you should already know that I can't kill, bring people back from the dead or make you fall in love. So apart from them, you can have me do whatever you want me to"**

"**go jump of a cliff, and make sure you don't come back" Jafar just started at her**

"**princess that would be suicide, and if you've forgotten jumping off a cliff won't kill me, and I can't kill anyone else"**

**Jasmine gave her own evil smirk before she continued "indeed, but you say you can't kill anyone else, you don't mention anything about not been able to kill yourself, and if I've wished for it then what choice have you got"**

**Jafar had to hand it to her she gave a good argument, and it seemed she had a little bit of evil in her to think like that, to think like him "princess I do appear to be rubbing off on you"**

"**I just like to be in control"**

"**jasmine, your talking to a control freak. You will never have control over me"**

**Ok that was a thick thing for Jafar to say "erm Jafar, I don't know if you realise but I'm kinda your master, remember"**

**Jafar scowled at the princess "hmmm that maybe so, but it won't be for long"**

**A/N I'm really into writing this, so another chapter won't be far away**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_I do not own these characters_

_**Jasmine woke up as the sun was shinning through her windows, she opened her eyes and saw Jafar looking down at her. She sat straight up and pulled her bed sheets up to cover her chest. "Jafar what are you doing?**_

"_**watching you sleep" **_

"_**why? Said Jasmine sounding confused **_

"_**dunno, you looked like a sleeping angel though"**_

_**Was this really Jafar talking? "well, I think that's funny"**_

"_**really? Why?"**_

"_**well at this moment in time, you look like the devil. Can you see what I'm getting at"**_

_**Jafar smirked "of course"**_

_**Jasmine started to look uncomfortable "is there something wrong princess?**_

"_**well yeah" Jafar didn't say anything, he just waited for to say what was wrong**_

"_**could you please change back into your human form? There's nothing wrong with your genie form, I just think you should save it for scaring people"**_

"_**if you say so" within seconds Jafar looked like, well Jafar, and it unnerved Jasmine. She knew what he was capable of, and she thought herself lucky. Him been a genie meant he couldn't kill, and she knew he would kill if he had to**_

"_**so princess, any idea what you want your wishes to be?**_

_**Jasmine thought for a moment "no actually, I haven't, and I'm afraid Jafar your going to have to go back into your lamp. I've got to go take a shower"**_

_**Jafar raised an eyebrow "if you want someone to scrub your back"**_

"_**Jafar your are unbelievable"**_

"_**why thank you princess"**_

_**Jasmine couldn't help but let a small smile slip, which Jafar saw and he smiled back. Jasmine saw it and it made her feel something she'd never felt before, and it completely shuck her. "erm, here" she grabbed Jafar's lamp and pointed it at him. She noticed Jafar wasn't moving "come on Jafar, into the lamp you go" **_

_**Jafar really tried hard to hold a laugh in that was threatening to come out, but he failed "bwahahahahahahahahahahaaa" Jasmine did not look amused **_

"_**just what is so funny?**_

_**After a few more seconds, Jafar managed to get his laughing fit under control "princess have you any idea how silly you looked, holding out my lamp and saying, into the lamp you go?**_

_**Jasmine could see the funny side "ok Jafar you've had your fun. Now into your lamp"**_

_**Jafar didn't want to, but he didn't have a choice. As he made his way closer to his lamp. Jasmine stopped him by putting her hand on his chest. She stepped on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear "and behave" with that she went for a shower. Leaving a bemused Jafar watching her go**_

_**Jafar was in his lamp and he hated it. It was cramped and he could hardly move. What got to him more was that Jasmine at this moment in time was having a shower. That's when he realised what the hell was he doing in this stinking lamp. So he came out and went find Jasmine. Of course he found her in the shower, he walked up the shower curtain and pulled it back. Jasmine was facing the wall so she didn't see him enter. He stepped into the shower, but he didn't make a move to touch her. Jasmine took a step back and bumped in to something, she turned round to see the red genie Jafar starring down at her**_

"_**JAFA………..**_

_**Jafar put his finger to her lips "shush" **_

_**Jasmine was frozen, she could feel the pure power radiating off him. He pushed her against the shower wall, and kissed her. Jasmine was confused she was kissing Jafar this wasn't right, but she couldn't stop. Jafar pulled back, and Jasmine noticed he wasn't in his genie form anymore. Then Jafar moved to whisper in her ear "do you want me to stop?**_

_**Jasmine couldn't help the words coming out of her mouth "no"**_

_**Jasmine was sat at the dinner table unable to eat. There was a thousands thoughts going through her head, but the main one was Jafar. What happened between them was wrong, but how can something so wrong feel so right? Then there was the issue of Aladdin, she felt guilty but he had never made her feel like that. It was driving her crazy. But she still had three wishes left, and she had an idea what she had to do.**_

_**A/N another chapter done please R&R **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own these characters. WARNING self harming in this chapter, not for long though

**Jasmine found herself again in her room looking at Jafar's lamp. She didn't need three wishes, she only needed the one. She new what she had to do, to live her life like it was before she rubbed his lamp. She was scared, these past few days the unthinkable happened to her. She actually had feelings for her only true enemy, and she knew it was very wrong. She was with Aladdin, and was meant to be marrying him. Jasmine reached for Jafar's lamp, unable to stop her hands from shaking, then she rubbed it and once more, and then Jafar was stood in front of her**

"**princess Jasmine, how may I be of service?**

**Jasmine took a deep breath "Jafar, I've been thinking and I know what I want my wish to be"**

"**ah, so your first wish then? What you gonna wish for?**

"**well to tell you the truth, I only need one wish"**

**Jafar looked confused "what do you mean you only need one?**

"**Jafar, I'm going to wish for me to forget you"**

**Jafar actually looked hurt "forget me? Why would you want to do that?**

**Jasmine now stood up "because Jafar, I'm starting to feel something for you, and I shouldn't"**

"**and why not? Said Jafar, getting a little annoyed**

"**I'm marrying Aladdin"**

"**so? Jafar cut across**

"**so, I can't have you in my head. It wouldn't be fair on Aladdin"**

**Now Jafar was pissed "not fair on Aladdin? How do you think I feel about this?**

**Jasmine knew this was going to be difficult "Jafar you're my enemy, your feelings don't count. Your just my genie, nothing more"**

**Jafar couldn't believe what Jasmine had just said "just your genie? My feelings don't count? How can you stand there and say that?**

"**I thought I would find it hard to say that" Jasmine went to stand right in front of Jafar "but I actually found it easy"**

**Jafar could feel his blood boiling, he reached across grabbed her bedside table and threw it across the room. Then he strode up to Jasmine, grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall**

"**you found it easy to say hmmm? Your just as bad as me"**

"**I'm nothing like you" said Jasmine, although she looked frightened **

"**don't give me that, you've just gone and walked all over my feelings without giving it a second thought. That sounds a lot like me, don't you think? Jafar let go of her throat and backed up**

"**Jafar you don't have any feelings, and you don't have a heart" Jasmine couldn't stop what she had just said**

"**so you actually want to forget me then?**

"**yes" said Jasmine, tears now falling from her eyes**

"**I can't do it"**

"**you can't do it, or you won't?**

"**I won't"**

"**you will Jafar, if I wish it then the power of the lamp will make you do it"**

"**what's going to happen to me? You just gonna throw me away like a piece of garbage?**

"**I dunno, you won't be my problem"**

"**please Jasmine, don't do this. Your still going to be leaving me with the memory of us"**

"**maybe you should of thought of that before you came to me"**

"**as I remember, you didn't exactly push me away"**

**Jasmine was starting to get tired of arguing with him "Jafar, this is for the best"**

**Jafar rolled his eyes "the best for you and perfect life more like. Oh you wouldn't want me getting in the way of that, would you now? Not in the way of that vile street rat"**

**Jasmine scowled at Jafar "don't you dare talk about him like that"**

**Jafar gave a smirk "I'll tell him"**

"**you'll tell him what?**

"**I'll tell him about me and you"**

**Jasmine looked shocked "you wouldn't dare"**

"**oh yes I would. Don't push me princess because I will always find a way to push you harder"**

**Jasmine knew she was in a situation "Jafar"**

"**NO" shouted Jafar "I want you" Jafar looked like he was getting frustrated "how many times I have told you I love? That I'm in love with you? **

**Jasmine just stared, unable to move or talk**

"**Jasmine are you listening?**

"**of course" Jasmine finally finding her voice "but Jafar what you did, I'll never be able to forget that"**

"**I no, but I've had a lot of time to think while been stuck in my lamp. I want to change, I will change"**

"**leopards don't change their spots Jafar" with that Jasmine left her room, and after a few minutes Jafar went back into his lamp**

**Jafar stayed in his lamp, he decided not to come out until Jasmine wanted him to. All he needed was Jasmine to fall in love with him, then wish him free. Then he could do anything he wanted, get rid of the street rat of course. One thing was certain, he wanted to be with Jasmine more then anything. If she didn't want him, then he wouldn't care what he did. But he'd do everything in his power to get rid of the street rat once and for all. Jafar was amusing himself about the different ways to get rid of Aladdin, when he felt a pull. He was been brought out of his lamp, where he met the lips of Jasmine. He pulled back "Jasmine your drunk"**

"**no I'm not"**

**Jafar didn't look convinced **

"**ok so I had a few glasses of wine, doesn't mean I'm drunk"**

"**really?**

**Jasmine went to go kiss Jafar again, but he stopped her "Jasmine don't"**

"**don't what?**

"**this, are you trying to fuck with my head?**

"**no, but I thought"**

"**what? Oh I know, you thought you could sleep with me because you know I'm in love with you"**

**Jasmine looked down**

"**it doesn't work like that princess. You say you want to forget me? I don't believe you "Jafar stopped to look at her "tell me princess, do you really want to forget me?**

**Jasmine went to sit on the end of her bed "no I don't"**

"**then why did you say you did?**

"**I thought it would make my life less complicated. I'll admit, your in my head 24/7, and I know it should be Aladdin that I think about. Your completely two different people"**

"**well talk about pointing out the obvious"**

**Jasmine continued as if she hadn't heard him "Aladdin is sweet, caring, kind and would do anything for anyone if he thought it was right. Then there's you, mean, nasty, ignorant, sarcastic, rude, you think your better then anyone else. But I find myself been drawn to the bad boy that you are, and I find myself wanting you. It's driving me mad. But I can't be with you, just grant me the wish I asked for"**

**Jafar looked shocked "but you said you didn't want to forget "**

"**indeed I did. But this isn't about me"**

**What did he have to do to convince Jasmine. Right in front of her eyes, he produced a knife**

"**Jafar, what you got that knife for?**

**he then held the knife to his wrist "I would, will give you anything you want"**

"**Jafar please get rid of the knife" but Jafar wasn't listening**

"**Jasmine I would bleed for you"**

"**please don't, Jafar there really is no need for this" Jasmine watched as he broke his skin with the knife**

"**see even though I'm a genie, I still bleed"**

"**Jafar please stop"**

"**I'll only stop if you say you won't ask me to grant your wish"**

"**I'm sorry Jafar I can't"**

**He knew, he knew that Jasmine wouldn't love him. That she'd always go for the vile street rate. Jafar went over to his lamp and picked it up, and handed it to Jasmine "here take this"**

**Jasmine took it, a look of confusion on her face "why you giving me this"**

"**destroy it"**

"**what? Why would I want to do that?**

"**because princess, if I didn't have you then what's the point?**

**Jasmine looked down at his lamp "I can't"**

"**you can't, or you won't?**

"**both Jafar"**

**Jafar stood thinking before he began talking "I don't understand you, you say you want to forget me but you won't destroy me"**

"**have you any idea how painful that would be for me? I could never destroy you"**

"**you wouldn't be destroying me princess, you'd be putting me out of my misery" **

**Jasmine then looked back at him "I'm sorry Jafar, but I must do what is right. I'm not gonna destroy you, but you are going to grant me my wish, and once I've said it, there's nothing you'll be able to do" they both starred at each other before she continued "Jafar, I wish for me" but before she had time to finish Jafar ran to her, and they both went flying. They found themselves on Jasmine's balcony, and as they fell she let go of Jafar's lamp, where it flew over the balcony. They both stood up "Jafar you head case. I don't know where your lamp went"**

**Jafar didn't know what was happening. He started to feel an intense pain going through his body, he started seeing double vision and he couldn't hold his own weight **

**Jasmine turned to see Jafar go all rigid, then she noticed his eyes start to roll into the back of his head. Then she realised it was his lamp, where did his lamp land. Jasmine looked over the balcony and as she looked over to the left, she noticed a fire going. "you can be serious? Jasmine looked into the fire, and noticed Jafar's lamp very slowly melting in there "of all the places it had to land" she turned back to look at Jafar, the lamp was burning slowly so Jafar was been tortured slowly. She had to stop this, and could only think of one thing "Jafar, I wish" Jasmine took a deep breath, knowing this was going to change everything "Jafar I wish you free" **

**A/N ok then, that's the end of that chapter. The chapter may start coming slower now that I have a job**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 some violence in this one, you have been warned

I do not own these characters

**Jasmine had just wished Jafar free, but nothing was happening. Was it too late to free him from his lamp? Jasmine shuck his shoulders, but he wasn't really responding. She tried to move him, but he was too heavy for her to do it on her own "Jafar please wake up" Jasmine noticed that he was still breathing, and his body looked to be relaxing. Then he opened his eyes, and Jasmine gave a sigh of relief "get up Jafar, I'll help you over to my bed" Jafar did has he was told, Jasmine helped him up and across to her bed**

"**I don't understand, why do I feel so weak?**

**This is where things start to get complicated. She freed him, and he doesn't have to stay at the palace. Jasmine felt her heart sink at that thought "Jafar you were dying"**

"**I….how? Jafar really couldn't remember what happened after Jasmine let go of his lamp**

"**your not going to believe what happened. I dropped your lamp, by accident of course"**

"**of course" Jafar replied **

"**well it went over my balcony and some how landed in a fire"**

**Jafar looked confused "but I don't understand, if that happened then why am I still alive?**

**Jasmine was quiet for a few moments "well, I wished you free"**

"**I'm sorry princess, I thought you just said you wished me free"**

**Jasmine looked down "I did"**

**Jafar was silent, trying to take in everything he's just been told**

"**Jafar I'm sorry"**

"**why you sorry? Said Jafar with a smirk forming on his lips "I'm no longer a servant to that bloody lamp, and you princess no longer have any power over me"**

"**what are you going to do to me?**

"**nothing, why would I do anything to you?**

"**because of what I said"**

**Jafar sat up, feeling a little stronger "well you never actually said the words. Don't get me wrong, you were very close"**

**Jasmine went to sit next to him "what you going to do now?**

**Jafar thought for a few moments "I'm not sure, but I know I'm going know where without you"**

"**your still saying that you want me? Even though your free?**

"**well yes" Jafar narrowed his eyes "you didn't think I was saying them thing's just so you would free me?**

**Jasmine looked down, not liking the way Jafar was looking at her**

"**well, well, well princess. I told you I don't lie"**

"**yes I know. Now your not going to leave are you?**

**Jafar smirked "there's no way that I'll be leaving, unless you come with me" Jafar knew he had to kill Aladdin. He was now a freed genie, and he would make Aladdin pay "when does Aladdin get back?**

"**a few days yet" Jasmine then looked at Jafar "why do you want to know that?**

"**no reason really. Just wanted to know how long I have with you"**

**The next few days passed quickly enough for Jafar. He was planning on how to get rid of the street rat once and for all. He was not going to get in the way of him and Jasmine this time. Just then Jasmine came bursting through her door "Jafar you have to hide" Jafar pulled a confused face "Aladdin, he's back"**

"**but I didn't think he was going to be back for another day or two?**

"**well, he must of come back early. Now you remember what we talked about right?**

"**of course I remember, I'm not stupid"**

"**well hurry up, I hear Aladdin coming up the stairs"**

**Jafar made a copy of his old lamp appear "your telling me I have to actually go into it?**

"**yes Jafar" said Jasmine, sounding annoyed**

**Just as Jafar went into the lamp, Aladdin came into the room "hey Jasmine, you miss me?**

"**of course"**

**Aladdin noticed that Jafar's lamp was on her bed "what you doing with his lamp?**

"**oh…..nothing really. Just keeping a close eye on it"**

**Aladdin laughed "doesn't mean you have to sleep with it"**

"**I was sleeping with him…..it" Jasmine couldn't help the bit of panic in her voice **

**Aladdin looked taken aback "ok, no need to react like that. Only have a joke with you"**

"**I no. I'm just going for a shower, I'll be back in a few minutes. Then you can tell me all about your adventure"**

**Aladdin sat on the edge of Jasmine's bed as she went off for a shower, and failed to notice Jafar come out of the lamp. This is it, Jafar was going to rid the world of that vile boy. Jafar leaned down to whisper in Aladdin's ear "so we meet again" Aladdin flew himself round to see Jafar**

"**Jafar, how did you get out of your lamp?**

"**mwhahahahaaa, oh dear boy. If only you knew what was happening while you were away"**

**Aladdin looked annoyed "what you going on about?**

"**ooo, wouldn't you like to know? Maybe you should ask the princess, she was more then happy too……..release me"**

"**Jasmine would never release you from your lamp"**

**Jafar smirked, he really was just a stupid boy "oh, she did more then just release me from my lamp. We had a few encounters"**

**Jafar could see Aladdin becoming angrier by the second "if you've laid one finger on her"**

**Jafar cut across "believe me boy, I've done more then….how did you put it? Lay a finger on her"**

"**what did you do? If you've hurt her"**

"**she didn't mind at all, infact I'd say she enjoyed it. The way she was moaning spoke volumes" Jafar then smirked at him**

**Aladdin had finally realised what he was talking about "Jafar you're a liar, Jasmine would never go near you"**

"**oh but she did, and she came back for more"**

**Aladdin grabbed what he thought was Jafar's lamp "I have your lamp Jafar, and I will get rid of you for good"**

**Jafar just laughed, and made his fake lamp disappear. Aladdin had a look of shock on his face "what the?**

"**oh yes, I forgot to tell you. Jasmine wished me free" Jafar saw Aladdin's eyes go wide with shock. But he had to make sure he didn't leave the room. He was going to make sure that know one would ever see Aladdin alive again. **

**Aladdin knew it wasn't a very wise idea to stay in the same room as a freed genie like Jafar. He made a run for the door, but Jafar shot some of his magic at him, knocking him to the floor "there's no escaping me boy, there's nothing stopping me now"**

**Aladdin couldn't move. He had no idea what Jafar had just done, then he saw him looming over him "now what to do with you? Jafar made a knife appear, the same one he cut his wrists with "ah yes, this will do nicely" he grabbed Aladdin by the hair, and pulled him up "any last words?**

**Aladdin spat in his face "you will not get away with this, and I hope you burn in hell"**

**Jafar wiped the spit out of his face "I believe street rat, I have already gotten away with it" with that said, he dug the knife into Aladdin's belly and then twisted it. Aladdin's hand gripped Jafar's shoulder, he was unable to cry out. He then felt Jafar pull the knife out, then he fell onto the floor. Jafar watched as life left Aladdin's eyes**

**Jafar had to get rid of Aladdin's body. He knew the perfect place to put it, but he had to make sure that Jasmine never finds out what happened**

**A/N I wonder what's gonna happen next. I'm working these next two days. Next upload will be the weekend at some point please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I do not own these characters**

Jafar had gone to a place far away from Agrabah, dumping Aladdin body in a place where know one would find it. He must have been an hour, and when he got back to the palace Jasmine was waiting

"where have you been?

"out"

"where's Aladdin?

Now, Jafar had thought of a story to where Aladdin had gone "well, he left"

Jasmine looked confused "what do you mean he left? Where did he go?

"well when I say he left, he actually stormed out"

Jasmine bolted up "stormed out? To where" Jafar could her the panic in Jasmine's voice, and it annoyed him"

"I don't fucking know"

Jasmine looked shocked at Jafar's choice of word "shesh Jafar, there's no need to use such language"

"well I'm sorry Jasmine, but I not Aladdin's baby sitter"

"don't be so pathetic Jafar. I was only asking where he went"

Jafar went over to her "Jasmine be patient, he'll come back sooner or later"

"yeah, your right" Jafar then hugged Jasmine, and she missed the smirk forming on his lips

It had been three days since Aladdin had stormed out, and Jafar's patients was wearing thin with Jasmine's moaning "Jafar it's been three days, and he's still not back"

"yes I've noticed, or you keep reminding me"

"did you two have an argument?

Jafar sat thinking for a while "well, we did exchange a few words"

Jasmine's eyes narrowed at him "you exchanged a few words?

"what? Do we have a parrot in the room? Because I swear I can hear an echo"

"Jafar stop been a dick"

Jafar look at Jasmine and half smiled "ooo Princess, no need to use such language"

Jasmine then went over and hit him on his shoulder

"ouch" Jafar said, rubbing his shoulder "that really hurt"

"whatever Jafar, stop been childish"

"I'm not been childish" Jafar went to sit next to Jasmine on her bed

"Jafar, I'm worried about him. What if something's happened?

Jafar put his hand on Jasmine's arm "I'm sure he's fine, Just give him time"

Jasmine leaned into Jafar, and rested her head on his shoulder. Jasmine had so much going through her mind. Her feelings for Jafar were growing by the day. She loved spending time with him, and he was good company. She felt guilty when she thought of Aladdin though, she had cheated on him with Jafar more then once. She just couldn't get enough of him, and the way Jafar's hand was moving up and down her arm, she knew it wasn't going to be straight to bed for sleep. But Aladdin wasn't here, he stormed off like a child. Jafar was the one who was here, making sure she was ok. The more she thought about it, the more she got annoyed with Aladdin. She could feel herself drifting away from Aladdin, and moving farther towards Jafar. Jafar's voice brought Jasmine out of her thoughts

"are you ok?

"hmmm, I'm fine. Just got some thing's on my mind"

"really? You want to talk about them?

Jasmine smiled "know, I wouldn't want to bore you"

"if you've got thing's on your mind, its always better to talk about them. It wouldn't bore me"

"we can talk tomorrow" Jasmine then leaned towards Jafar and kissed him, Jafar responded straight away. He pushed Jasmine so she was laying on her back on the bed, his hands moving over her. Jasmine put her hands on his head and moved her fingers through his hair. All thoughts of Aladdin flew out of her head, she was completely concentrating on what Jafar was doing to her, and the thing's he was making her feel. Jasmine had no idea where her and Jafar's clothes had gone, but she really didn't care. Jafar then moved over her and then thrust into her, it didn't take long for them to find a rhythm. Jasmine dug her nails into Jafar's back, not caring if she drew blood. Then Jasmine felt herself loosing control, felt the pressure building. Then when Jafar moved his hand between them and touched her clit, it completely tipped her over the edge. Jafar watched as Jasmine lost control, he could feel himself joining her, then he heard Jasmine's voice

"I love you"

A few hours later, Jafar was still awake. He watched Jasmine sleep next to him. He couldn't believe what he heard Jasmine say, she loved him. He was completely blown away, but was she telling the truth? Was it said just out of passion? And did she even realised that she'd spoken it? Jafar knew he would have to talk to her. The sooner the better, it wasn't healthy walking around with these kind of thoughts in your head. It would drive him mad. Another hour has passed and still sleep wouldn't come to him, so he decided to get some fresh air. He walked out onto Jasmine's balcony, and breathed in the night air. It was cool and it helped him clear his thoughts. Know one else knew that he was back, only Jasmine and Aladdin knew that, but Aladdin is gone and never coming back. So he would have to ask Jasmine if they should let the others know. He couldn't wait to see the look of shock on the sultans face, and if he found out he was sleeping with his daughter, all the better. Then there was the traitor Iago, when he finally gets hold of him, he will make him pay, pay dearly indeed

**A/N sorry that chapter was a short one, but I'm tired. So your lucky I even did this (joking) please R&R**


End file.
